


Darn Dustbunnies

by Maidenjedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maidenjedi/pseuds/Maidenjedi
Summary: Anya. Bunnies. 155 words.





	Darn Dustbunnies

 

*My* wedding shower. People gathering to give *me* gifts because *I'm* getting married.

Its a beautiful day when people spend money to give someone (me) gifts from a major department store (one with high stock prices and tremendous jumps in third quarter earnings).

Toaster oven, check. Pressure cooker, check. Stainless steel cutlery set, check. Mikasa china place setting for ten, check.

Black & Decker Dustbuster...check?

"Thought you'd like it, Anya. It's a great weapon for fighting dustbunnies."

Dustbunnies?

Now they come made of dust?

The better to sneak up and kill you, my dear!

"Dustbunnies are the biggest enemy of housewives, you know."

"But, what are they? What do they do?"

They're all smiling, like they're in on some big joke. Bunnies are a threat, don't they know?

I laugh it off. I know what dustbunnies are.

Well, the Dustbuster would make a good blunt instrument.

And now I'm armed. Dust (and other) bunnies, beware.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project.


End file.
